


Twitch Plays Pokemon

by emtaisewpcahn (orphan_account)



Category: Pocket Monsters: Gold & Silver & Crystal | Pokemon Gold Silver Crystal Versions
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-03-08
Updated: 2014-03-11
Packaged: 2018-01-15 01:02:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1285387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/emtaisewpcahn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A TPP Fanfic. Not based on any actual events in tpp, but does happen after the events in red/blue. Pokemon bleed and they can die. More based around hg/ss, but also sort of on g/s/c. Its a mix. Basically, the thoughts of Gold while being controlled by you and thousands of others. AU, I guess?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Inability

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so this is the first fanfiction I have ever wrote(apart from some warriors shit that never got past 2 chapters back in the day) so basically all the chapters will be ungodly short, some grammar issues, maybe a cliche here and there, but im trying my best I swear ; ; Anyways, first chapter. Gold the day before he starts his pokemon journey.

_I can feel the cold._

_…_

_Why am I here? What am I looking for? I know I'm looking for something._

_…_

_Why won't you speak to me?_

_…_

_Why are we on this mountain?_

* * *

It took me awhile to figure out where I was. I sat in bed for a few minutes, staring blankly at the wall while I collected my thoughts. _Oh. I'm at home,_ I thought. I checked the alarm clock on top of my nightstand. 11:40 P.M. I'd only been asleep for a few hours, but it felt like an eternity.

Tomorrow was the day. The day I would begin my pokemon journey. Or rather, should begin my pokemon journey. No, tomorrow was the day I'd end my pokemon journey. Before it began. Tell my parents. Tell my friends. Tell them that I didn't want to be a pokemon trainer. I mean, really, enslaving living, breathing, _feeling_ animals and telling them to fight other animals? Why would I want to do that? For money? Power? Friendship? I could make friends with pokemon just fine, but not by telling them to beat each other up! It's stupid. The whole concept is just dumb. It was making me mad just thinking about it. I looked up at the TV to distract myself.

"Breaking News. New Kanto champion, Red, has disappeared without a trace. Family states he went crazy and ran off. The search for Red is taking place as we speak."

_Probably realized what he was doing is wrong and couldn't take it,_ I thought. It made sense. Once he'd become champion, he wouldn't need to worry about training or leveling. There was nobody else to beat, so he dropped his focus on his pokemon's level and started thinking about other things. Like how wrong it is he forced his pokemon to battle until they go out cold just so he could have the title "Champion." I guess I wouldn't know though, since I would never become a trainer.

What I'd really wanted to be was a teacher. I wanted to teach people about something other than pokemon. History, math, science, literature. People's brains were hollow shells nowadays, knowing nothing but pokemon. My father taught me all he could about everything other than pokemon up until I was nine years old. I wanted to be like him and show the world something other than pokemon. I couldn't wait to find him. Someday I would, and he would teach me everything he left out. In turn, I would teach the world what my father taught me. I liked the thought of achieving my dream.

* * *

I jolted awake. Or something like that. Was I really asleep? I couldn't tell. I didn't remember falling asleep the night before. Furthermore, my eyes were open. They had opened sometime before woke up, or snapped out of it, or whatever happened. Maybe they had never closed.

The clock said 9:03 A.M. I needed to get up.

But I couldn't.

I was now aware of my inability to control my own body.


	2. Voices

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gold hears the voices.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> chapter 2. Heh, even shorter than the first one. this chapter is very cliche c:

The voices.

I could hear them now.

It started out as one or two. I don't know how many there are now.

I wanted to forget about the voices. To stop hearing them. Make it stop. Focus on something else. But I couldn't. My mind could not stop paying attention to them. It was like your heart beating. You can't stop your heart from beating by just thinking about it. You'd have to stop it by force, using your own hands. I couldn't move, though.

No matter how many there were I could hear them all clearly. My mind kept up. Somehow, even with all these voices, along with my own thoughts, poured into my mind, I was fine. My brain kept up with them. It listened to all of them and quickly did what it needed, as much as my consciousness willed it not to.

Suddenly, I was a voice, poured into a sea of those like me. But I couldn't communicate with them and they couldn't communicate with me. Also, the body holding all these voices was my own. I hadn't invited these voices.

I heard them. I heard many things. Casual chat between voices. Screaming voices telling all the others to do something or just saying something. Questions. Things I didn't understand. Things I did understand.

But the voices I was most afraid of were the commands.

_Left, right, up, down, start, select, a, b_

_What? What does that mean?_

_Left_

My body moved left.

_No._

_Up_

_No! This is my body._

_Start_

_Leave my body alone!_

_a_

By that point my thoughts were in shambles. I was confused, scared, and worst of all, helpless. I could feel my body moving, but it wasn't me moving it. At some point, I realized it was all a hellish dream. A hellish nightmare, actually.

My own hellish nightmare that I couldn't wake up from because I was living in it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter will be longer I promise. Well, I promise to whoever reads this fic...  
> will gold wake up from this nightmare?! probably not! will he get a fucking hold of himself? maybe!


	3. Starters

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gold falls down the stairs and gets a new pokemon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I lied. Not longer. Sorry ; ;.Some swearing. I always intended it to be that way, just never really found room on the first 2 chapters.

Do you want to save?

_What? Save? The fuck does that mean?_

Saving…

_Not my choice, then._

__

_Ow!_ My attention returned to the immense pain that had engulfed my body. Some dumbass made my body trip down the stairs. Even when not in control of my body, I felt every ounce of pain that came to it. That pissed me off. At least I was able to gather my thoughts.

I kind of understood what was going on. I could not move my body. There was this huge, weird cult or something controlling all of my actions. What do they want with me, though? I was just a simple ten-year-old with a pokemon journey to turn down.

_I wonder if Mom will notice._

“Oh my god, Gold, are you okay?”

_No._

My body nodded in response anyways and stood up.

“That’s good. Anyways, Professor Elm has been looking for you. He wanted to give you your pokemon and then he wanted a favor of you. Oh, and here’s your Pokegear.”

My mother was oblivious.

She handed me my Pokegear and waved goodbye. I went out the door, sort of slowly and clumsily, but made it eventually.

The voices walked me over to the Pokemon Lab owned by Professor Elm next to my house. As I went through the doorway, I noticed a figure looking into one of the windows of the lab. I didn’t catch any details, though.

“Gold! There you are!” The voices walked me up to Professor Elm.

“I need you to help me with something. See, I’ve just received an email from a pokemon researcher named Mr. Pokemon. He’s always looking for new things and reporting to me about them, even though they’re normally minor. He says this time it’s real. Can you take a pokemon and go to his house for me?”

The voices chose yes.

_Great. I can lose control of my own damn body and take part in animal abuse on the same day. That’s a new low._

“Great! Go ahead and choose one.”

The voices were screaming as loud as they possibly could.

**CYNDAQUIL**

**TOTODILE**

**CHIKORITA**

Over and over. The same thing. All of them.

Eventually, one voice became loudest all all others were dismissed.

The voices walked me to the left side of the table and picked up the pokeball.

Give a nickname to the CYNDAQUIL you received?

They chose not to.

The pokeball holding Cyndaquil was thrown out of my hand and onto the ground. A red light beamed out of it and formed my new pokemon’s shape;then the pokemon itself materialized.

_Hold up._

**  
** _Aren't cyndaquils supposed to be a bluish-green color? Why is this one red?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, sorry its not longer like I said it would be. I tried


	4. Sparkle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gold learns just how special his Cyndaquil is and sets out on his journey to Mr.Pokemon's house.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay! We hit 100 views on fanfiction.net! Its amazing how large this has grown in FOUR DAYS! Thank you to everyone that viewed and I hope to see feedback in the future! To celebrate this important milestone, we have.... *drumroll* 1000-WORD CHAPTER! INSTEAD OF 300 OR SO! YAAAAY! Well, 967 to be exact. I didn't want to add a bunch of random shit just to make it to 1k, sorry xD. I really appreciate that you viewers like this enough to go on to the next chapter or even reread a chapter. It makes me so happy to see that people like my shitty little fic :3  
> Anyways, enjoy C:.

_Huh? A red cyndaquil?_

__

Tiny sparkles fluttered around my cyndaquil, creating a twinkling aura around it. I didn't understand. Why was this cyndaquil a reddish-brown instead of the normal blue-green? _Maybe Professor Elm will know._

__

Professor Elm’s face showed pure shock; an emotion almost never seen on a famous professor’s face. He slowly and shakily pointed at the cyndaquil.

“Th-thats… a…” Professor Elm stuttered. He shook his head and looked at me. He seemed to have snapped out of it.

“Gold, do you know what this means? That’s a shiny pokemon! An extremely rare and valuable thing indeed.”

The voices were screaming out mostly the same things as Professor Elm was explaining to me.

“Gold, a normal pokemon has about a 1 in 8192 chance of being shiny. Shiny pokemon are a different color than normal ones and they are highly valued by pokemon collectors. They are adored among all pokemon fans.”

_Really? That much hype over a little color change? Also, why didn't you notice your own fucking pokemon’s color, O great and powerful Elm?_

Cyndaquil was looking up at me- well, I think he was. He doesn't exactly have eyes… Does he? They were closed for some reason is all I know. I don’t understand pokemon.

Anyways, Cyndaquil was looking at me and I noticed that he looked oddly excited. Enthusiastic about getting to go with me. Another thing to add to the list of things I don’t understand about pokemon.

“Gold, you should be off now. I don’t want Mr. Pokemon waiting too long.”

As I headed out, one of Professor Elm’s assistants gave me a potion. Potions are for healing your pokemon, right? They don’t do much to a strong pokemon but for one like mine it was enough.

I exited the lab. Ah, New Bark Town- it was always quiet and peaceful, my hometown. It was small, and best of all, no pokemon battles. There were only a few people who even had pokemon in this town and none of them battled. Occasionally a trainer would pass through but they didn't really battle either, unless there were two at once, in which case they went out to one of the neighboring routes to battle. The population was only ten- much less than any other town or city in Johto. It was a nice, peaceful town, free from the worries of the world.

I had a feeling I wouldn't be seeing it anytime soon.

* * *

Route 29 was the way to Mr. Pokemon’s house. Professor Elm called me on my Pokegear and told me that almost right after I left the lab- I’m still confused as to why he couldn’t just come out and tell me. Too busy with his work, I guess. Again, I’ll never understand pokemon(or pokemon professors).

****  
  


As I stepped onto Route 29, I noticed the tall stalks of grass clumped in various areas along the route. _Ah, so that's the tall grass that “dangerous” pokemon live in._  I’d always found it strange that people were terrified of the weakest pokemon, and yet, nearly everyone was involved with pokemon. Literally, strong pokemon could take over the world if they felt the need to, but oh my, stay away from that weakass ratatta, Gold! It’s fine if you want to go to a high-level pokemon tournament where at any given time you could drop dead from a variety of reasons(literally any of the 18 types could kill even from a distance), though.

I stepped into the tall grass. I could hear the pokemon in it scuffling around, fighting, calling each other, and just being relatively noisy in general. It was like a small ecosystem, and the other patches of grass were just like it.

Taking my third step into the grass, I saw a glimpse of feathers and then a level three pidgey jumped out at me.

“Go, Cyndaquil!”

The transparent red light formed the cute little puff of red fur and sparkles I called Cyndaquil.

“Cyndaquil, use tackle!” It felt very odd hearing my voice saying something I didn't will it to. It was frightful and confusing, but somehow it also made me angry and sad. Either way, that made me teeter on the edge of sanity for a split second.

My cyndaquil knew 2 moves up to this point and was level five. The moves were tackle and leer.

Cyndaquil landed a full body charge at the opposing pidgey. I hated this, having to abuse the poor creature, but there was nothing I could do about it. It wasn't even me telling Cyndaquil to do such things.

The pidgey stumbled backwards but eventually regained its balance. The pidgey countered with the same move Cyndaquil had used, tackle. Seeing that pidgey damage my little Cyndaquil gave me an odd feeling. It’s hard to describe. A mix of anger and desperation, perhaps? I quickly snapped out of it though, because I had realized it was our turn to attack. At that point I had forgotten it wasn't myself giving the commands, though.

“Cyndaquil, use leer!” It was still odd to hear my own voice.

Cyndaquil gave the pidgey a sharp look. I think. Actually, I have no damn clue because I was looking at his back, but somehow it managed to scare the hell out of the pidgey.

Pidgey used tackle again, but this time with much more force and precision. It landed a heavy hit on Cyndaquil, knocking the ball of twinkling red fur onto the dirt.

_Cyndaquil!_ My thoughts were so intense for a moment I could have sworn I actually said that.

And then this wave of force came over me. I couldn't tell if it was pain, or sorrow, or what, but it was utterly devastating.

And then I picked my shiny tuft of red fur up.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, thank you all for 100 views!
> 
> Oh and something else I would like to say, I took a look at the shiny sprites for the Typhlosion line and in this fic its gonna stay as a dark reddish-brown throughout the whole process. It's kind of stretching the truth I guess, but purple badass badger just doesnt strike me as what this cyndaquil will become. It does strike me as fucking fabulous though, so fuck yeah for fabby the Typhlosion.   
> Also, character development for Gold. Yes, gold will be a smartass in this fic who has a nose for bullshit. Next chapter will be up in a few days.


	5. False Hope

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gold learns the true meaning of potions.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AUGH THANK YOU ALL ;W;!!!  
> ITS ONLY BEEN A DAY AND WE ARE AT 170 VIEWS!  
> THANK YOU ALLL :DDDD  
> I GIVE YOU 375 WORDS  
> Sorry it's not longer.. i'm getting better at it though i think??  
> THANK YOU SO MUCH THOUGH!  
> YOU PEOPLE ARE AMAZING :D

_**Click.** _

I don’t know exactly when it happened. Most of this experience went by as a blur. There were only 2 things on my mind at this time.

First, I needed to get Cyndaquil a doctor. Fast.

****  
  


Second, how did I regain control of my body?

As soon as the voices left, confusion shook me. I felt empty for a moment. Then, the voices just became a faint memory. A dream . _‘Did that really happen? It couldn’t have.. But it seems so real.’_  It was as if they weren't there to begin with. A figment of my own imagination. That one memory you have from when you were little that you can’t remember if it was a dream, real, or simply make-believe.

I could only think about it for a moment because my main priority was Cyndaquil. My new pokemon was ragged and unconscious. His breathing was light, but thankfully, it was there. A trickle of blood was dripping from his left nostril, almost blending with his fur color. As I held him in my arms, I could feel the tiniest heartbeat.

My heart was racing. I knew Cyndaquil would live, but even so I wanted to spare him as much pain as possible. I had already gotten him unconscious in his first battle. I felt so bad for the poor creature. Guilt struck me like a tidal wave.

 

It was only about half a minute before I actually reached New Bark Town, but it felt like an eternity. I couldn't stand to see my Cyndaquil in such a wretched state. As I entered, relief flooded over me. I rammed open the door to the Pokemon Lab, panting in exhaustion.

“Oh, Gold, Hello- Oh my, what happened?”

“Cyndaquil…. fainted,” I panted desperately.

“That’s okay. I’m guessing it was your first battle. Let’s get that Cyndaquil fixed up.”

I called Cyndaquil back into his pokeball and handed it to Professor Elm.

He walked over to his desk and put it on a machine he had at the back of his lab. He pressed a few buttons.

“Cyndaquil will be fine. He needs some time to rest, though.”

I tried to stand.

 

I heard a loud thump as consciousness slipped away from me.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, THANKS FOR 70 VIEWS IN A DAY! I'M SO HAPPY YOU GUYS LIKE IT AND EXCITED TO MAKE MORE!  
> Next chapter should be up friday (or thursday if i finish it by then)


End file.
